


The light of your eyes

by Sheo22



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheo22/pseuds/Sheo22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is death ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light of your eyes

_What is death ?_  
Is it the harsh cold feel of a tombstone beneath your fingers ?  
Or perhaps it's the sound of crumbling dirt in a graveyard's parking lot under your boot ?  
Or maybe,  
It's the cold winter breeze,  
that carries with it a storm so fierce  
that you cannot help but hide from ?

 _What is death ?_  
Death is the smell of flowers on a sunny spring day  
The sound of a newborn baby taking it's first breath  
The sight of a couple's first kiss  
Death is the way my heart beats differently,  
as if something was missing  
like the warmth that would fill my whole being  
every time I saw you smile

 _What is death ?_  
It's quite simple really  
It's the day I turned around yearning for your bright eyes

and found only darkness 


End file.
